Avatar: Warrior of Justice
by The King of Pop
Summary: Takes place during Book 2, when they attack the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee becomes the victim of a never-before used weapon on Kyoshi Island, sending her to another world. There she meets masked hero Batman, and his partner Robin. With nowhere to go, she accepts their help, learning who she is as a person along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during Book 2, when they attack the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee activates a trap left behind by Avatar Kyoshi, sending her to another world. There she meets masked hero Batman, and his partner Robin. With nowhere to go, she accepts their help, learning who she is as a person along the way. Enter Crow**

They went down so easy, too easy when she really thought about it. Ty Lee knew she was a great warrior, and had been told stories of the Kyoshi Warriors' prowess in battle. Yet so far no one had given her a good challenge. She wanted a decent fight so much. Yes, she was on this quest with Azula because her childhood friend had asked her, not because of some roaring bloodlust or need for destruction, but damn if she wanted someone to make it interesting.

Her current opponent backflipped away from a punch, managing to bring her foot into Ty Lee's chin. The hit was stunning, halting the pink acrobat enough for the Warrior to run into one of the homes not yet on fire. Rubbing her jaw a moment Ty Lee gave chase, grinning like a cat; perhaps now she would have a good fight? However, when the acrobat expected to find the enemy in a fight-ready stance, she instead was confronted by an empty room. Well, _almost_ empty.

There was a floor tile moved from it's proper place, showing the stairs that had been hidden beneath. Ty Lee wasted no time to head down them, knowing she could be walking into a trap of some kind, but Azula's order was very specific. _'Let none escape. We must make sure all of the Kyoshi Warriors are captured and imprisoned, otherwise our plan to infiltrate Ba Sing Se could be leaked'_

Knowing her friend did not tolerate failure, Ty Lee would do whatever it took to succeed at the mission. _'I don't have to'_, a voice whispered in her head. The small, _small_, part that didn't fear retribution from Azula didn't want to do this. What right did she have to attack people whom did nothing to her? To burn down their homes, imprison them, hurt them? _'We're the Fire Nation. All must know of our glory'_, the mental response was almost mechanical within her mind. Years of study and instruction from the Fire Nation's top academic teachers had taught her one thing above others: the Fire Nation was only trying to share it's wonders with the world, it was their destiny as a people.

She couldn't betray her nation, her people. But from her actions, it seemed she could betray herself. "You should just surrender you know. Things will go a lot easier if you do. A lot less pain too." Ty Lee was her cheerful self again, having finally caught up to the retreating Kyoshi Warrior, her goofy grin faltered however, seeing some odd weapon of some sort in the other girl's arms.

The panting Warrior looked at the acrobat with anger and a bit of disgust, keeping the black and grey colored weapon semi-pointed at the pink clad girl. "Here on our Island, we have a story that's been passed down for many years, about some very strange visitors that came here long ago. They didn't come by sea or air however, they simply appeared on the Island, walking out of some odd white vortex as if taking a walk in the forest."

The Warrior looked down to the weapon for a second before putting her gaze back on the Fire Nation girl. "Yet they were not here to conquer or enslave, not like you _demons_, instead they came to learn, to study, to share. The story goes that these visitors came from another world, another...plane of existance as it were. They didn't come from the Spirit World, as Avatar Kyoshi originally thought, no...they were no spirits."

"The story goes that once they were finished learning from our people, they left us several things, one being this thing. They called it a Dimensional Warper, and said if we ever were faced with an enemy that had the very real chance of wiping us out, to use it on them. It's a one-time thing, if the story is correct, and it just so happens you get to be the lucky one to test it out."

Ty Lee tried to jump away from the orange light that came from the end of the Dimensional Warper, but it hit her ribs with a powerful impact. The pain from being struck by the light, however, was nothing compared to the feeling of what came next. Her body began to feel as if it were tearing itself apart into a thousand tiny bits, with every piece then being dropped into a pot of boiling water. The pink wearing acrobat screamed like never before, so harsh and loud she would be surprised if her voice remained after she recovered, _if_ she recovered.

With another flash of orange light, Ty Lee disappeared from the secret room of a home on Kyoshi Island.

**Avatar: Warrior of Justice**

Things were quiet in Gotham this night, very unusual considering some of the people whom called this city home. Heroes dressing in costume, fight villians whom also dressed in costume. Yet the creatures of the night fought against regular criminals too, thugs and gang members, the crime families, those with a desperate need to spread chaos. Alas, the peace didn't last as long as the people would like.

A flash of orange light appeared in an alley, two stories above the cold concrete, seconds later fading away into the darkness of the night. In it's place, and beginning to fall towards the ground, was a teen girl in pink. She was barely conscious, the pain from the Dimensional Warper bringing sleep incredibly close, and Ty Lee could do nothing but rotate onto her side as she made painful contact with a metal dumpster. With a cry she fell from it onto the ground, blood flowing from a cut on her forehead.

It was unfortunate for the Fire Nation acrobat that a group of men and women were making their way into the alley a few minutes later, the leader casting a look of cruelity towards the injured girl. The gang members were all dressed in glow-in-the-dark face paint and neon and black clothes, the looks of which as if they were going to a rave. "Well look at what we have here everyone. A hurt little girl, and what an outfit. Let's give her a hand shall we." The leader, his face painted like a skull, waved his hands, giving the signal to his followers to grab the pink wearing girl.

In her injured confusion, Ty Lee tried to struggle, tried to yell at her attackers, but it was pointless. They easily held onto her, and her throat was so sore that her yell was more of a hoarse crackle. "Stop...stop I-I..." She couldn't focus enough to speak properly. She could feel, however, the feeling of hands, both male and female, grabbing onto her breasts and ass. It made her cheeks burn, and made her blood boil with anger.

Suddenly everyone was yelling, trying to run away from her and the area around her. Why? What was going on? Her hazy vision took sight of what looked like a young man, though older than her for sure, throwing punches and kicks at the gang members whom tried to fight him. He blocked their attacks with ease, the ones with pipes in hand fairing no better than the unarmed ones against him. Her rescuer wore the strangest clothing she'd ever seen though.

It looked almost like body armor, but the way it moved with him, as if it were like a second skin, told her it wasn't metal. The dark red and green colors matching well with the black cape, yes a _cape_, that was clipped to his shoulders and met in front of his throat. Black gloved hands struck with power, putting more of his enemies down out cold. When one of the gang members pulled out a small handheld weapon, it almost looked like that Dimensional Warper she'd been attacked with, the red and green blur threw some kind of red shuriken looking weapon at him.

The shuriken knocked whatever it was out of the thug's hand, then a spinning heel kick into his jaw put him on the ground. Seeing that everyone was either unconscious or had fled the scene, the strangely dressed man came to Ty Lee's side in an instant, his face showing her that he was concerned, even though he wore some odd mask thing over his eyes that hid them from her.

"Are you ok miss?" His short black hair was a bit ruffled from the fighting, and a few drops of sweat trailed down his cheeks, but Ty Lee still thought he was kinda cute.

She needed to find out where she was however. "Where am I? Am I in the Earth Kingdom? Or maybe the Fire Nation?" The blood flowing from her cut had slowed, but it had yet to stop, and she was really feeling faint now.

The Boy Wonder looked at her with confusion, having never heard of the places she said before. "Uh...no, you're in Gotham City."

"Gotham City? Never heard of it before. Where exactly is...it..." Ty Lee finally fell victim to her injuries, the world of sleep calling her and giving her relief from the pain of a likely broken arm and a few cracked ribs.

"Damn it. Bruce isn't gonna like this." Robin pulled his arm to his mouth. "Robin to Batman, come in."

His built-in wrist communicator beeped and went to static for a second before a gruff voice answered. "What is it?"

"I've got a victim of a gang assault here with me, young girl about 15 or 16, Caucasian decent. She asked me if we were in the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation, then when I told her that we were in Gotham, she said she'd never heard of it before. I'm thinking she might be from another dimension, or just really really crazy." The last part was said with bleak humor.

"Most likely she's a dimensional traveler, though if she was assaulted like you said then I'd guess it was either by accident, or she was already injured and escaped from whatever was after her before." Batman was very knowledgable about things such as alternate dimensions and parallel worlds after spending many years as a member of the Justice League.

Robin nodded to what his mentor was saying, the logic sound in his mind. "Course of action?"

"Bring her to the Cave so we can look at her and see what kind of healing she needs. I'll join you there after I finish talking to Gordon about the diamonds Black Mask stole tonight."

Robin was a little surprised by his answer. "Why not take her to the Watchtower? Wouldn't a dimensional traveler be something the League should take care of?"

"Normally, but since this girl appeared in Gotham, and because you said she's hurt, it'll be better in the long run to take her to the Cave and investigate more from there. Now go." The communicator beeped again as the transmission was cut from Batman's end.

Robin shook his head lightly, even after several years of being Batman's partner he still thought the man should loosen up just a bit. Oh well, nothing that he could do about it. "Come here." He ordered into his communicator, calling for the Batwing to hover above the alley he was in. With the highly advanced plane it would be mere minutes before he and his unconscious charge were at the Batcave. It was already 1 in the morning, but he was used to long nights, so there was no need to complain.

**What do ya think boys and girls?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's see how this goes now.**

Ty Lee felt as if she were stuck in a fog cloud. Her head was throbbing, but at least the pain was much less severe than before. Her entire body felt like it was made of metal, trying to move her arms or legs was a chore and produced little result. Trying to open her eyes, however, proved much more successful, though her surroundings were unfamiliar.

Although it was dark, there seemed to be enough light around Ty Lee to see that she was in a cave, distant drips of water from stalagtites barely audible. A light screeching caught her ears, some type of animal she didn't recognize flying above her. Then the acrobat heard footsteps coming towards her, had she perhaps been captured?

"Good to see you awake finally. How are you feeling?"

When Ty Lee turned her head, which took considerable effort, a young man appeared in her eyesight. Although her memory was a little fuzzy, she remembered him from before she fell unconscious.

"F-fine I think. Head feels heavy though." Were the situation different, Ty Lee might be flirting with him, blushing like a tomatoe. The man's short black hair loosely hung over his eyebrows, his eyes being hidden by a mask and opaque lenses. His red and green armor, with black leathery cape, lightly shining as he stood by her horizontal form.

The man grinned, putting the acrobat at ease just a bit. "Glad to hear it. You've suffered a concussion, so until it goes away your head will feel like it's full of water. Two of your ribs are cracked too, so just go easy and they'll heal right up."

"Right. Could you um...help me up?" Ty Lee's cheeks burned dark red, not liking that she couldn't sit up by herself.

The armored man didn't react to her red cheeks, silently placing a hand under her back and slowly raising her body. The pain wasn't too bad, but the acrobat still grit her teeth to hold back the gasp just on her tongue. Now that she could see more, her confusion about where she was became worse.

It seemed that the metal table she was sitting on was in a small corner of the cave, next to some weird looking metal boxes with glass in them, each showing different things in different colors. She'd never seen things like them before. The rest of the cave was the same; more of the glass box things, a handful of metal walkways and stairs, and in the middle of a large metal platform, circular in shape, was the strangest thing Ty Lee had ever seen in her 14 years of life.

It was metal, or at least it _looked_ metal, black with the blue lights around the sides. It had wheels of some kind, with a strange black symbol in the center, so the Fire Nation youth figured it must be some type of carriage or something. Near the back were three fins, two small and one very large one. Ty Lee was curious about what it was, but she wanted some answers first.

"Where am I? What are all these metal and glass things? What is _that_ thing? Who are you?" She inhaled a large gulp of air after she finished, breathing deeply and trying to calm down again.

For his part her helper looked taken aback, like she'd slapped him in the face. "Uh, you don't know what a computer is?" Sure some of the poor third-world countries out there had never seen a computer, but they at least knew what they were.

"What's a...computer?" The word rolled over Ty Lee's lips slowly, having never heard it before, though she could pronounce it easily.

"Let's start with something easy then. Where are you from?"

"I'd like to know that as well." A deep, gruff voice sounded from the shadows.

Ty Lee and her costumed savior turned to the approaching man. He was in a costume as well, but unlike his partner's red and green, he wore all black with two spots of yellow. Upon his head was a mask with two sharp points sticking up, a black cape flowing behind him held to his body by the yellow symbol on his chest. The black shape in it's center the same as the one on the wheels of the strange monstrousity several feet away. The other piece of his outfit that was yellow was a belt with many pouches, standing out against the black of his torso.

"Uh..." Ty Lee wasn't sure what to say to this man. She didn't feel afraid really, nothing could cause her fear like Azula after all, but he did look a bit intimidating. "Who are you?"

"I'm Batman. Now answer the question."

"I'm from the Fire Nation. Although most resently I was on Kyoshi Island." She turned from...Batman to the other man. "And you are?"

"Robin." He, unlike Batman, gave her a smile. Robin wanted to help her feel comfortable so they could find out her story, and hopefully get her back to where she came from.

"Batman" The acrobat looked to him, then to Robin. "And Robin. Why are you both dressed like that?" She couldn't understand why someone would put on such odd costumes. Sure they had festivals back home that would sometimes require dressing a certain way, such as to honor an event or some important figure, but this seemed a bit...out there.

Batman considered her for a second, before deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "To fight criminals and protect the lives of innocents. What do you remember before you fell unconscious?"

They fought crime? Ty Lee didn't know what to think of that response. Were they some kind of military, just dressed drastically different from her nation's soldiers? "Well I was on Kyoshi Island, fighting the rebels living there so that we, that is the Princess, my friend, and myself, could use their outfits and resources to go undercover and take control of Ba Sing Se." Considering that Robin had saved her from those disgusting thugs with the glowing paint, Ty Lee knew the least she could do is tell them what had happened.

"What went wrong?" Robin was almost 100% sure that if she were somehow transported from another dimension that either the operation was a failure, or that she alone had made a mistake somewhere.

Ty Lee gently rubbed her head, the throbbing nearly gone by now, and her eyes began to cloud in concentration. "I chased one rebel down and she managed to turn the fight against me. She had some kind of weapon, something she called a Dimensional Warper, and it hit me with an orange light. Then I was being...touched by those people with the glowing clothes and facepaint." The Fire Nation girl turned back to Robin with an expression of gratitude. "You came and you saved me from them. Thank you."

Robin waved off her thanks with a grin. "It was nothing really. No need to thank me, it's what I do."

Ty Lee grinned back, he was a nice guy if a little older than her most likely. "My name is Ty Lee, and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Batman did not smile or grin like his partner, but what could be seen of his mouth and jaw did soften a bit. "I hate to have to tell you bad news, but from what you've told us it's safe to say you aren't on your home world anymore. Not even the same dimension either."

Not on her world? Then...how...could she return? "Is there a way back home?" Her face was hopeful and terrified all at once.

Batman walked away and sat down in front of a large glass screen, a computer she guessed, and began to press buttons on a panel below it rather fast. "I'm not sure, depending on where your home dimension is it could take little to no time finding it, or we may never find it. There are an infinite number of parallel worlds out there, many very similar, some so drastically different you'd never want to go there."

During his explanation Ty Lee motioned for Robin to help her stand. Her damaged ribs protested with a surge of fire in her chest, but the acrobat grit her teeth and willed herself to walk the distance to stand next to Batman, Robin just behind her in case she were to fall.

"So...I might be stuck here?" She didn't like that thought, not one little bit. She had to get back to Azula so she could help her. It was her duty to assist in bringing down the Earth Kingdom.

Batman turned his head to her briefly before going back to the computer, typing away again. "Possibly, but I won't be able to give a solid answer right now. I'd like to know more about these so-called 'rebels' you were fighting. Why would they decide to rebel against your leaders?"

Ty Lee didn't even think before she blurted, "They are a thorn in the Fire Nation's side. We're just trying to share our culture with the world, like we've always been destined to do, but they keep resisting." Seeing Batman's lips turn down kind of told her that wasn't the best thing she could've said.

"Is that so? Let me guess, you _share_ with others by taking control of their lands?" Batman was very well versed in psychological issues, knowing the signs and symptoms of the different disorders and traumas. It was more subtle than some of the cases he'd seen in Gotham, but Bruce knew brainwashing when he saw it. She truly believed on some level that what she had been doing wasn't a bad thing, that she really was just sharing culture.

"Um, well yea. That's how they've been doing it for the last century." Ty Lee indeed showed how innocent she was, not understanding where he was going with his statements.

"Is that what you honestly believe in? Progress through forced conquest? Through the oppression of those who have free will?" He stared her down, knowing that anything between them from here on out would be shaped by her response.

"Well...I...I mean, it's not a _completely_ nice thing I guess. Most people I've seen in the Colonies have pretty sad auras." The acrobat felt confused, conflicted, and also a bit hungry too. What was she supposed to believe in? How was she supposed to think?

Batman held his stare a few moments longer, before turning to Robin. "I'm going to check up a few possible leads on where Black Mask has been hiding out recently. Take her upstairs so she can freshen up, I'm sure Alfred already has some spare clothes and something to eat ready for her." Then his cowled face looked to Ty Lee once more. "We'll talk more after you get some rest."

Slightly confused about what had just taken place, Ty Lee wordlessly nodded to Batman and allowed Robin to lead her up a set of stairs and through a darkened passageway. "Is the young Miss feeling better now?"

Pulling herself back to focus, Ty Lee took notice of an older man, perhaps as old as Azula's uncle General Iroh, wearing a nice suit, smiling at her kindly. "Um, I do feel better than when I woke up."

"Splendid. I've prepared some clothes for you in one of the guest rooms, where you can bathe and dress, before coming to enjoy some of the dinner made for tonight." He turned and held out an arm towards a fancy looking staircase leading to another floor.

Ty Lee turned to Robin for confirmation, not wanting to somehow offend those taking care of her. The crimefighter smile assuringly, "It's ok, Alfred won't bite. He's too proper to be mean to anyone."

"I assure you Master Dick that should the need ever arise for me to do so, I most definetly could 'bite' as it were." Though his words would've sounded like an insult in the Fire Nation, Ty Lee saw the way Robin, aka Master Dick, and Alfred both had a warm blue in their auras. It signified Love and Affection to someone or something.

"Ok, lead the way Alfred." Ty Lee's smile was one of true happiness, feeling her own aura become just the smallest bit more yellow for the first time in months. The aura of Awakening.

**Hmmm, was kinda wishing this story was getting more hits by now. Well, review and tell me what you thought. :)**

**BTW, here is a breakdown of how I'm seeing and writing this.**

**Batman: Michael Keaton with his suit from Batman**

**Robin: Chris O'Donnell with suit from Batman Forever, no nipples on suit**

**Alfred: Michael Gough**

**Batmobile: The one from Forever, though others may show up if I think I can fit them in reasonably**

**Batcave: From Forever**

**Other things will be listed as they appear. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we shall have another chapter. BTW, to the person who reviewed and asked where Zuko was; we're only three chapters in. Just cause he's not shown up yet doesn't mean he never will. Just be patient. This story will be a good length if I can keep to my original plan.**

Ty Lee groaned as she toweled down her body, her muscles loose from the hot water and feeling much better than before she stepped into the shower. Of course Ty Lee knew that showers were something of a rarity in the Fire Nation; only the most rich and noble of families had them. She had said as much to Alfred, whom informed her that on Earth they were an everyday occurance due to how advanced technology and society was.

Just another thing about this world that surprised her really. Oh, and the fact that her current caretakers dressed in costume and fought criminals. That was something that never happened in her world, Fire Nation or not.

The lithe acrobat looked over the clothing given to her by Alfred before he'd left her to herself. The top was a long-sleeved, white, button-up; not really her color, but at least it was clean and not torn. It did match nicely with a pair of black pants that felt very soft against her fingers, along with a pair of sock and black shoes. The clothing was kind of similar to the clothes the nobility of the Fire Nation wore, but different in how the material felt and the styles.

They didn't seem to have any female undergarments however, instead having left her what looked like a pair of very short shorts. A note from Alfred next to them said that until they could purchase her proper clothing she would have to use these...'boxers' as they were called. Hmmm, well it was better than her currently dirty underwear.

Once she had finished dressing herself the young girl looked at her reflection in the mirror next to a bedside table. She had to admit she looked rather nice, despite the clothes not really having any curves as female clothing was supposed to. Even better was the fact that her ribs barely felt injured now, although sharp movement would bring pain instantly. Now that she was clean and dressed she wanted to get some food and finally get a good night of sleep.

She remembered the directions Alfred had given her and found the dining room easily. Several plates of food had been laid out on the table in front of three chairs, two of which were occupied. She recognized the younger man as Robin, and she had a strong feeling the older one was Batman, though both were out of costume and wearing clothes like the ones she had on.

"Thank you both for helping me, and allowing me to clean up." She bowed to them, just enough to be respectful but not agitate her ribs.

"You're welcome. Sit and enjoy the meal" The normally dressed Batman said, smiling to her like a parent would.

"Yes sir." Her mother had always told her to be polite and respectful to her elders and those of good stature. Everything about the mansion around her screamed money and status. Plus they were aiding her, which was more than some noble families would do, even if she _was_ from the Fire Nation. The meal looked very good, some kind of meat with a salad and bread. Filling and good for someone who was keeping fit.

The three ate in silence for several minutes, the quiet not awkward for the young girl as she was very hungry. Ty Lee knew that they had questions and she had a few of her own too.

"Um, Batman, I was-"

"Bruce Wayne." He cut her off, putting his spoon down to wipe his chin. "When I'm not suited-up call me Bruce."

"Ok then...Bruce." She tried the name on her tongue. It was quite foreign, but had a certain ring to it. "Well I wanted to know exactly where I am. I understand I'm in a different dimension of course, but nothing other than that."

Bruce nodded and ate another bite of salad. "This is Gothan City, New Jersey. In the United States of America."

"Gotham City? Such an odd name."

"You'll get used to it. It really grows on ya after a bit of time." Dick put his silverware down, finished with his meal.

After everyone was finished eating a great deal of time was spent in the lounge exchanging information. Ty Lee was given a basic rundown of the world she was in, as well as being told about superheroes. That came as a surprise to her, the closest thing to a superhero in her world was the Avatar. Yet he only kept the world balanced, it wasn't his job to fight everyday crime like Bruce and Dick, and countless others, did.

Learning that Bruce became the Batman to protect others after losing his parents, and that Dick became Robin when his parents were also murdered, caused the young Fire Nation girl to feel quite humbled. She could truly admire and respect them for what they did. As much as the acrobat wanted to get away from her family when she joined the circus, she knew without a doubt that if someone took any one of her sisters or her parents from her that she would probably kill them. Neither Bruce or Dick did so, they had more restraint and personal honor than she could hope for.

Ty Lee in return explained to the Dynamic Duo about her world. From the war the Fire Nation raged against the other nation, and the genocide of the Air Nomads at the start of said war, to the abilities of Bending people were gifted with. The Avatar was also discussed, and Bruce wanted to know why she would agree to hunt down and kill the only hope her world had. She told him it was because her friend Azula asked for her help, and that the Fire Nation was her home so how could she go against her nation by not hunting him down? The billionaire didn't like that response, but said nothing.

Somehow that made her feel different. Even though she just met the two men, knowing what they did as heroes and why they chose such lives, it caused the girl to feel as if she wanted their approval. Perhaps she wanted to know they thought well of her. Whatever it was exactly, she didn't know honestly, she became anxious of that feeling. She was supposed to help Azula and by extention her nation, right? Why would the opinion of two people from a different dimension matter?

When the time came for everyone to sleep Ty Lee was exhausted. Both physically and mentally, but the good news was that she was no longer hungry and her concussion was not bothering her anymore. Perhaps tomorrow she would be healed enough to practice her acrobatic routine and do some training.

Just as she was about to pull back the sheets and enter the land of sleep, a soft knock to her door sounded. "Yes?"

"It's me Miss Lee, may I come in?" Alfred's voice asked kindly.

"Yes sir, I'm dressed."

The old butlar entered her room with a bundle of clothes in his arms and a gentle smile. "Master Dick was kind enough to offer you these sleeping garments. It would seem he has some of Miss Gordon's things for when she is staying overnight. They may be a size bigger on you, but it will be more comfortable than what you have on."

Ty Lee took the clothes, a silk top colored black with a gold pattern, and black silk bottoms. They felt wonderful and the young girl liked the pattern on the top. "Thank you Alfred. I really appreciate it."

Alfred offered another kind smile. "There is no need to thank me Miss Lee, but perhaps I might suggest when you next see Master Dick and if you get to meet Miss Gordon, they would be happy to hear your thanks." He began to walk to the door and turned to her again. "Would you be needing anything else my dear?"

"Well," She didn't really need anything per say, but something was on her mind. "I was wondering if Bruce said anything to you? He didn't seem to like some of the things I said about my home, how I felt about them and such."

The old man came close and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My dear, Master Bruce has not said anything. However I can assure you that if he disliked you that you would not be here right now, being cared for like a young lady should. Although he does not always show it, Master Bruce has a heart filled with more compassion than anyone I have ever known. When he feels that it is time to discuss matters more personally, he will. No need to worry Miss Lee."

Alfred's small talk brought a warm smile out from Ty Lee, now feeling at ease over the subject that had bothered her since dinner. "Thank you Alfred."

"Of course Miss Lee."

Alone once more the acrobat changed into her sleeping clothes and fell into a world of dreams. Dreams of home, of Batman and Robin saving faceless citizens, of herself at the circus once again. Ty Lee's aura became just a bit more yellow the second time that night.

**Thank you for the likes of the story so far. BTW, Zuko will appear, just be patient.**


	4. AN

**I apologize for this so early guys, but this will be discontinued. I am going to rewrite it, and have someone else be the main character. I started thinking about it, and thought, "As much as I like Ty Lee, she really doesn't need to meet the Bat Family. She doesn't need redemption or guidance, but there is someone else I know that could fit perfectly. You might be able to guess it, and if you do then yay. The new story will be out asap. As well as another story that has been on my mind, and the next chapter of Echoes will be out asap as well. Thank you everyone.**


End file.
